Depressed
by Succubus-angel-13
Summary: Sora is felling extremely depressed and attempts to commit suicide, when a friend who truly cares for her tries to stop her. Rated R for language and disturbing things
1. Default Chapter

This is by third ficcy. This one is sort a serious, because it deals with depressions etc. Since "Dawn Hope" loves SORATO fictions, this ficcy will indeed be Sorato.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Depression  
  
Sora was feeling extremely depressed ever since she broke up with Tai. The reason? He was unfaithful; he would abuse her, and would force her to have sex with him at anytime he wished. She didn't bother look for another boyfriend, because she would think Tai would be furious.  
  
Sora got out of bed early in the morning. She took her shower, ate, and got ready to leave.  
  
"Bye Sora dear." Said her mom.  
  
"What ever." She said in her quiet and sad voice.  
  
She closed the door and walked towards the elevator, when she saw Matt.  
  
"Um, hi." He said.  
  
Sora just quickly smiled and entered the elevator, and Matt went in too.  
  
"Soooooo, I heard you and Tai broke up." He said.  
  
"Hm." She said.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong? Recently you've been really down and have kept your speech to a minimum. What the heck is wrong with y-" before Matt could finish, Sora looked and him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You wanna know? Huh? Fine! My life is worthless. I'm depressed. And I wish my life would end!" she screamed.  
  
Matt didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh, you're speechless. Is that because you're afraid that I'll spas out at you?" she screamed.  
  
"Sora." He said in a calm voice. "Calm down and relax."  
  
"Oh, I'll relax alright. When I'm dead." She said.  
  
As soon as the elevator doors opened, she ran out. Matt could see some tear drops on the marble floor.  
  
"This can't be good." He muttered to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Poor Sora. Ch 2 will be up sooner or later. 


	2. Attempt of suicide

Chapter 2- letter of suicide  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi was cleaning Sora's room, when she found a letter on her desk with tearstains on it. She began to read it, and was shocked.  
  
My dearest Tai,  
  
Ever since I broke up with you, I've felt extremely depressed. Now, all because of you, I will not live to forgive you. You kept on hurting me, and now I will hurt you. I'm watching your every move Tai. You will regret what you did, and beg me for forgiveness. Today at 4:00pm, I will take my own life. I'm watching you Tai. Always watching.  
  
-Sora Takenouchi  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi kept on reading the letter, and looked at the clock. 3:45pm. She took the letter and ran out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
School was over. Everyone was happy, except for Sora. She carried her bag with her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Hey Sora, wait up!" called Matt.  
  
Sora walked quicker, avoiding him.  
  
"Wha- Sora?" Matt said.  
  
Sora walked to the school shop (you know, the car shop thingy where they fix cars) and entered it. She made sure no one was there, and closed all the doors and windows. She got inside a car, and turned on the engine. She opened the car window, and closed the car door. Sora closed her eyes, and began to breathe deeply.  
  
She was getting extremely drowsy, and very nauseous. She kept on breathing, until her mind went black.  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you seen Sora, I want to talk to her." Tai said running up to Matt.  
  
"Why DO you want to talk to her." Asked Matt.  
  
"I-I- want to apologise to her." He said.  
  
"She'll never forgive you." Said Matt running off.  
  
Matt went to the shop and turned the knob. It was locked. He kept on turning, but the door wouldn't open. He peered through the window, and was horrified. Sora was unconscious in there, inhaling the deadly fumes.  
  
"SORA! SORA!" screamed Matt slamming his hand against the door.  
  
He had to get her out of there before she dies. He backed away, and started to ram himself against the door. He kept on ramming at it, until finally the door went off its hinges. Matt ran in and opened the car door. He took Sora, and carried her out. Matt did everything he could. The kiss of life, etc, etc, etc, until Sora finally started coughing.  
  
"Sora, are you all right?" he whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes and started to cry.  
  
"Why did you save me?" she asked gasping for air.  
  
Matt didn't say anything, he just held her tightly.  
  
"Because, I-I-I, care for you." He said touching her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. Ch2 long gone. Jus to let yah know, I'll be gone for 3 weeks in Bali. So don't expect any updates soon. 


	3. A caring friend

Chapter 3- a caring friend  
  
Sora lied there in her hospital bed. Sora was all alone. She was waiting there, hoping that someone was going to come, until the door opened, and a man walked in. Tai was standing there. Sora looked at him in horror.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, I'm not here to hurt you." He said approaching her.  
  
"Why are you here Tai?" she asked choking.  
  
"Because I came to apologize." He replied taking a chair and placed it close to her bed.  
  
Sora shook her head.  
  
"I'll never forgive you for what you did." She said.  
  
"What the fuck? I came here to apologize and you reject me?" he said angrily.  
  
"You hurt me! You hurt me a lot! You were the worst boyfriend ever!" she screamed back at him.  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me you bitch!" he yelled.  
  
Tai grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the metal railings.  
  
"TAI! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.  
  
"TAI GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" said Matt walking though the door.  
  
Tai let go off Sora and stood up.  
  
"Get out of here Tai. NOW!" said Matt making a fist.  
  
Tai walked towards the door and turned to Sora. He looked at her and mouthed the words; "I'll kill you, Sora." And he left.  
  
"Sora, did he hurt you?" asked matt quietly walking towards her.  
  
"No." she said placing her head against her pillow.  
  
"Sora, why did you attempt suicide?" asked Matt moving closer to her.  
  
"I told you Matt." She said.  
  
"What, was the final straw? That made you break up with him?" asked Matt.  
  
Sora sighed and began to speak.  
  
"About a month ago, Tai- he- um- raped- me." She said.  
  
Matt made a fist.  
  
"He said that we've been together for such a long time, that he wanted some action." She said.  
  
"But, you didn't want to." Said Matt.  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"I lost my virginity, by being raped. It was horrible." Sora began to cry.  
  
Her tears dropped onto the blanket, but Matt dried some with his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. You're safe." Said Matt. "There are tons of other guys you can date."  
  
"Who?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, um-"  
  
"Like, you?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Matt looked at her, and then at the floor.  
  
"Matt, ever since you helped me through this situation, I felt like you were the person I'm meant to be with." She said.  
  
"Sora," whispered Matt.  
  
"You may be shocked to hear this Matt but, I think I'm- - -falling in love with you." Said Sora.  
  
"Sora, I, love you too." Said Matt slowly moving closer and closer to her.  
  
"Matt," she whispered.  
  
Matt placed his lips onto Sora's, and gave her a soft and sensual kiss. When they finally broke it, Sora rested her head on Matt's, and Matt held her head.  
  
"Once you get out of here, do you want to start dating?" asked Matt.  
  
"You bet." Replied Sora smiling. 


	4. Out of the hospital, and out of the coun...

Chapter 4- Out of the hospital, out of the country  
  
This is the final chapter in "Depressed". But there is a sequel coming up which will be entitled: "So we meet again."  
  
"Sora, Sora dear, are you awake?" asked a female voice.  
  
"Mom?" said Sora slowly getting up.  
  
"Yes, it's me dear. I- I- have some bad news." She said.  
  
"What is it mom?" asked Sora is a worried voice.  
  
"I found out about Tai and you, and I think you are better away from him." She said.  
  
"What are you saying mom?"  
  
"What I mean is, that, we should move away."  
  
Sora was shocked.  
  
"No, No!" she cried.  
  
"You have no choice Sora. You can start a new life, far away."  
  
Sora couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to move away, from Mimi, from Tai, from everyone, and Matt.  
  
"Matt," she whispered under her breath.  
  
  
  
A week later, Sora was released from the hospital. She told everyone the bad news except for Tai.  
  
"I, guess I'll see you, whenever." Sora said looking into Matt's eyes.  
  
Sora's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll meet again." Said Matt wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Sora rested her head on his shoulder, and dried her tears.  
  
Thanx for reading this ficcy! And I have some good news for ya. I WILL continue "College love." There, Dawn Hope are you happy now? 


End file.
